The hint
by ces1lapsus
Summary: This is my entry for a sequel of the original Deus Ex, an attempt to shape up a comic from a novelization, the second serving the first. This sequel follows the aftermath of the Collapse, the great Area-51 destruction initiated by JC Denton that plunges the world in the Dark Age. In this approach, JC is at the training field in VAFB. Many thanks for reading.


During a re-training session in the underground sections of VAFB, JC was refreshing his gun and stealth skills before engaging the new coming mission. The training was an order to assess his overall condition prior to operational deployment and a drill he has already accomplished before being deployed by UNATCO in Liberty Island. Carter has pushed for it and JC knew how well the retired general was disciplined and aware about basic groundwork. No combat-field authorization if an operative was not habilitated for the assignment.

Anyway, it never hurts to wield a multi-tool or a scramble grenade again with a view to shine in major operations. Further, the practice was more important now because the agent was deprived of most of his augmentations and a thorough preparation was required to complete the exercise without the former assistance of his bio modifications.

This time, the training field looked seemingly less sophisticated than the original exercise facility operated by the UN authorities. As his main goal, Denton had to accomplish in due time a few stealth maneuvers into an haze of secured levels; that is to say staying undercover and unnoticed in an area patrolled by both robots and guards. An apparently not so refreshing change from what he has completed with UNATCO before becoming a full operational agent.

Still, this preparation became much more challenging without stealth cloak or the ability to run silently from one hiding spot to another. Besides, the preparation staff had instructed the guards to be extra vigilant and had supplied them with thermal cameras. Thus it could be a sheer pain to elude them just to forget mentioning the security bots whose amount was 4-fold the usual number deployed in UNATCO training installations.

Along the concrete walls of the training area, Tong and Carter monitored JC's progression through large bays where they had the possibility to trigger traps and guard dogs. Carter made no bones about tight security and the agent's movement was severely disrupted many times before he may prevail and proceed to the next level. The environmental training field which took part in the stealth level includes the hardest section nevertheless. In this area, JC hit a bump and inwardly urges for a thermoptic camo to bypass the organic surveillance and unlock the door to the next sector.

"Three flops in a row before I passed that damn sentinel!" the agent mumbled bitterly. Of course, he also had to start again and again during the UNATCO maneuvers but it was a long time ago and since then, JC has proven how apt he could handle his missions in New York, Paris, Hong Kong and beyond. He had become a successful UN peacekeeper and international resistant not just by using a key ring or crossing a contaminated water obstacle with a hazmat suit. No, that was the job for a rookie. Actually, his real strength was to harness all his augmentations and put them into service of tactic and field experience. Only a large number of foes could possibly counterbalance such expertise and JC always paid attention to surprise an opponent before engaging into an open battle or a takedown.

Could it be that he had become blinded by his own aug skills to the point he would imagine himself undefeatable without them. In reality, the augmentation equipment may have virtually hidden the original condition in which he was basically vulnerable. After all, JC could not be as fit to the task as he still wishfully assumed before entering the training levels.

During the exercise evolution, the agent spotted barrels ahead on his walkthrough to the exit. He conceives he could make a difference by using them as a cover. JC patiently waited for the guard to pass in front of him; then he sticks close behind him as silently as he could. The guard will soon pivot to the right at the end of the hallway so Denton would have to swing to the left. However, the difficulty was deepening with the company of the security bots patrolling randomly into the level. "Another insightful finding of Carter supposedly... or a gift of Paul" whispered the almost bending agent in his noiseless effort to access the exit.

In spite of all, the lack of enhanced augmentations could not be circumvented. Although JC keeps his functional pre-installed augs, these prove futile with respect to this new situation. What good is the flashlight when you have to remain hidden and how to maximize the use of the IFF while everything even the objects around you are your opponent. You could also forget the infolink to assist you for the organizers had banned its use during the training.

One might still avert the guards' detection wearing tech goggles but not in combination with turrets, watch dogs and patrol bots. Still, JC succeeded in getting closer than ever to the next level and nothing had pinned him down like in his previous attempts. The odds remain tight though.

He would love to make for the pipes above the area but these could not be access through the vents riddling the place. Indeed, the vents were designed to generate a vivid sound at footstep and it was the cause of his last failure. And without the speed and run silent cybernetic implants, JC felt he has become the turtle rather than the hare he used to be. In addition, JC suspects Sam Carter introduces some spy drones into the drill because he could sense the almost inaudible yet defining hoovering sound around him. As if it was not difficult enough to his tastes. The former UNATCO quartermaster made sure not to lose his sense for thoroughness and humor.

The guard stopped walking for a second and JC stay motionless. What now? Did the guards have not to follow a round-the-clock planned trail?

An alarm began to roar and in reaction to the alert, JC cruelly fell on the ground. His infolink echoed in concert: "Agent Denton, turn back to departure! Robot-sentinel IV finds you!"

The guard didn't even turn back to him.


End file.
